


La bellezza dell'eros

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Multi, dubcon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Signore e signori, è cominciato il P0rn Fest! :DViktor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky/Yuuri Katsuki - Victor e/o Yuuri si accorgono che Yurio è geloso e decidono di invitarlo nel loro letto





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non so se ho centrato bene il prompt, soprattutto la parte della gelosia, ma sapete meglio di me che alla fine i personaggi fanno sempre quello che vogliono.  
> Nel frattempo, vi auguro un buon natale così! :D

_SBAM!_

Yuuri sobbalzò, distraendosi dai fornelli su cui stava armeggiando e voltandosi verso l'ingresso.  
L'altro Yuri, visibilmente irritato e con un'ingombrante valigia leopardata in una mano, marciò a passi svelti dentro la casa di Viktor e non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo.  
"... Che succede?" chiese Viktor, sbucando dal corridoio, ancora bagnato dopo la doccia e solo con un misero asciugamano in vita a coprirgli il minimo indispensabile.  
"Beh, mi hai detto tu che ero il benvenuto! Mi hai persino dato le chiavi!" sbraitò Yuri, superandolo senza guardarlo negli occhi. Yuuri sentì un'altra porta chiudersi e immaginò fosse quella della seconda stanza di casa, ovviamente ancora libera da quando lui ci si era trasferito.  
Viktor sospirò, poi gli rivolse un sorriso smagliante.  
"Chissà che ha combinato Yakov per farlo arrabbiare così. Beh, Yuuri, spero che tu stia cucinando porzioni abbondanti!"  
Yuuri annuì e tornò a spadellare, pensando che, forse, con lo stomaco pieno Yuri sarebbe riuscito a calmarsi.

***

Erano ben tre giorni che Yuri era in casa loro - beh, tecnicamente di Viktor - e nessuno dei due se ne era lamentato, però... C'era un piccolo dettaglio che li preoccupava.  
Le loro camere erano confinanti.  
E Yuuri aveva l'assoluto terrore di non riuscire a ricordarselo, nel bel mezzo di un momento intimo con Viktor. Inoltre, Yuri aveva già ampiamente dimostrato di mal sopportare ogni loro minima smanceria: quando Viktor lo abbracciava o gli baciava il collo, ad esempio, lui arrossiva emettendo un singulto disgustato e se ne andava dalla stanza, rinchiudendosi in camera. E sia lui che Viktor si sentivano a disagio, come se lo avessero escluso in qualche modo, ma la voglia di _toccarsi_ era così forte che non potevano farci niente.  
E nessuno dei due era ancora riuscito a capire come mai fosse arrabbiato con Yakov, al punto tale da non andare più agli allenamenti - _al punto tale da non conder più loro neanche un secondo di vera intimità._  
Viktor aveva provato a chiederlo all'uomo, ma Yakov si era limitato a scuotere la testa e a borbottare di fraintendimenti, premendo poi affinché loro due riportassero il ragazzo, che ancora non parlava, a "rigare dritto".  
E Yuuri si sarebbe preso anche tutto il tempo del mondo per farlo, sì, ma il fatto di dormire tutte le notti con Viktor e non poter fare nulla lo stava irritando. Per non parlare della troppa, troppa, troppa irritazione di Viktor, che già più volte si era trovato a dover calmare, onde evitare sceneggiate e assassini involontari.  
"Bisogna solo farlo confessare" si limitava a dire, trattenendo il fidanzato per le mani e soffocando un sospiro "Così potremo risolvere e riappropriarci della nostra intimità."  
Ma i giorni passavano con l'unico risultato di rendere Yuri ancora più intrattabile, Viktor sempre più animato da manie omicide mascherate da sorrisi e Yuuri pieno di urla soffocate pronte ad esplodere.

***

Yuri era uscito di casa, finalmente, e Yuuri non si stava chiedendo né il motivo né il luogo dove fosse diretto perché, _ah, finalmente_ , lui e Viktor potevano restare insieme in pace.  
Tanta era la voglia di amarsi che non erano neppure riusciti ad arrivare in camera, e stavano consumando un amplesso frettoloso direttamente sul divano.  
"Yuuri... Yuu- _ah!_ " mugulò Viktor, contorcendosi sotto di lui mentre Yuuri continuava a baciargli il collo, interrompedosi solo quando sentì l'intrusione di un dito. La boccetta di lubrificante, aperta, giaceva da qualche parte sul tappeto accanto a loro.  
"Stai buono, o non..."

_SBAM!_

Viktor e Yuuri girarono lo sguardo, solo per incontrare quello pietrificato di Yuri, che aveva spalancato la porta con la bocca mezza aperta come per dire qualcosa e che era rimasto talmente basito da scordarsi persino di arrossire.  
"... Ti spiacerebbe chiudere?" disse infine Viktor, spezzando l'immobilità generale.  
"ARGH!" esclamò Yuri, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé con un calcio alla cieca e mettendosi le mani nei capelli "PERCHÉ, PERCHÉ QUESTE COSE _CONTINUANO A CAPITARE-_ "  
"Ooooooh" disse Yuuri (il suo dito era ancora all'interno di Viktor, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di toglierlo. La sua eccitazione non era ancora stata soddisfatta, e adesso ne aveva abbastanza di aspettare) "quindi è questo che è successo con Yakov. È tornato con Lilia, ma davvero?"  
"NON LO SO E NON M'INTERESSA, MA SONO DISGUSTOSI, OKAY? VOI SIETE DISGUSTOSI! PERCHÉ TUTTI DEVONO COPULARE TRANNE ME?" rispose Yuri, le mani sempre tra i capelli e in preda ad un'evidente crisi isterica.  
Viktor si sfilò piano da lui, cosa che gli valse un " _Ehy!_ " di protesta, e si sporse dal divano quel tanto che bastava per afferrare Yuri per la manica della giacca e tirarlo a sé, facendolo cadere per terra. In quella posizione gli prese il mento con due dita e lo costrinse a sollevare lo sguardo.  
"Capisco che Yakov e Lilia ti abbiano suscitato una certa reazione, ma loro sono vecchi e anche un po' brutti. Noi due, invece, io e Yuuri, siamo due giovani uomini sexy in preda all'incantesimo dell'amore passionale. Mi deludi, se non vedi alcuna differenza."  
Fu a quel punto che, già rimasto senza fiato per il gesto improvviso di Viktor, Yuri arrossì furiosamente.  
E Viktor si chinò a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
"Non essere geloso," gli sussurrò infine, mentre Yuri si accasciava ancora di più, non riuscendo a reggere tutte quelle emozioni "io e Yuuri possiamo mostrarti la bellezza dell' _Eros_ , ne sono certo."  
Poi, come se si fosse riscosso tutto d'un tratto, Yuri si rialzò urlando e diede loro le spalle, pronto a scattare.  
"Ah, no," lo fermò Yuuri, scattando in piedi e abbracciandolo da dietro "ora che ci hai interrotto, paghi pegno."  
"LASCIATEMI MANIACI DECEREBRATI CHE NON SIETE ALTRO, STUPIDO MAIAL- _AHN!_ "  
Yuuri, deciso a spegnere ogni protesta, aveva bellamente ignorato il suo essere completmente vestito per infilargli, deciso, una mano nelle mutande. E lì, ad attenderlo, aveva già trovato un'erezione pronta.  
"Oooh, così dopotutto non siamo uno spettacolo così misero io e Vitya, eh?"  
" _Ghawrl snarl_ " commentò Yuri, poco presente a sé stesso.  
Viktor si alzò solo per girargli attorno e farsi cadere in ginocchio davanti a lui, slacciandogli poi propriamente i pantaloni.  
"V-voi due non... Non potete..." balbettò incoerentemente Yuri, senza tuttavia avere la forza di protestare, neppure cercando di scrollarsi Yuuri di dosso. Quando Viktor gli prese in bocca il membro riuscì solo a gemere con tutte le sue forze e Yuuri, adesso con le mani libere, poté dedicarsi allo slacciare e sfilare ogni suo vestito.  
In qualche modo, ad opera conclusa, riuscirono a trascinarsi di nuovo sul divano, dove Viktor e Yuuri si scambiarono di posto, lasciando sempre Yuri in mezzo, sempre più stordito.  
_Il suo viso era arrossato e la sua bocca semi aperta; i capelli per una volta ricadevano ai lati lasciandogli il viso scoperto, rivelando al meglio i suoi tratti angelici sconvolti dal piacere._  
Yuuri non resistette e, afferrandogli le guance con le mani, lo baciò, mozzandogli un gemito sul nascere. Viktor, invece, che aveva recuperato il lubrificante, stava lavorando per riuscire a inserire un dito dentro di lui senza sconvolgerlo troppo.  
Alla fine, com'era prevedibile, Yuri sobbalzò per l'intrusione e sia Viktor che Yuri presero la sua erezione con una mano, cercando di non far svanire l'eccitazione. Viktor si chinò a baciargli il collo, sussurrando parole di conforto russe al suo orecchio, mentre Yuuri scendeva dalle sue labbra al suo petto, lasciando una scia umida di baci su ogni centimetro di pelle che incontrava.  
Viktor aggiunse un altro dito, e poi un altro. Yuri sobbalzò ancora, ma ormai Yuuri aveca chiuso la sua bocca sulla sua erezione e più che protestare, Yuri non poteva far altro che gemere e affondare le mani nei capelli del ragazzo, pregandolo in quel modo di andare più a fondo, sempre di più.  
Quasi non si accorse di quando Viktor lo penetrò con il proprio membro. Yuri inarcò la schiena, e tutto il suo corpo cominciò a ondeggiare sotto il ritmo delle spinte e dei gemiti di Viktor, mentre ancora Yuuri si dava da fare e si adeguava al movimento.  
Gli istanti, o minuti, o le ore successive persero d'importanza.  
Yuri si sentiva trascinato in un'eterna coreografia di piacere, e perse il senso del tempo e di ciò che li circondava. Non ricordava chi di loro fosse venuto per primo, e dopotutto questo non importava: alla fine, infatti, ciò che rimase fu solo una profonda soddisfazione; il senso del giusto che si era espresso a pieno fra i loro esseri.  
Yuri si accasciò sul divano, soddisfatto, e pochi secondi dopo si addormentò, in pace come il più tenero dei gattini.

***

Viktor e Yuuri riuscirono a finire ciò che avevano cominciato. Un po' scomodi, per via della presenza di Yuri accanto a loro, anche se Yuri si scordò mezzo secondo dopo aver cominciato di doversi trattenere per non disturbarlo... Affondare in Viktor gli era mancato così tanto che tutto il resto perse di significato, mentre raggiungeva se stesso nella corsa verso il piacere.  
E, una volta che tutti furono soddisfatti, in qualche modo raccolsero le forze per alzarsi da lì.  
Viktor prese in braccio un sempre addormentato Yuri e lo portò in camera sua, prima di raggiungere Yuuri nella loro.  
"Finalmente." gli disse, mentre lui si accoccolava sul suo petto "Fare l'amore con te mi era mancato tantissimo" concluse, lasciandogli un lieve bacio sui capelli.  
"... Come credi che la prenderà Yurio?" chiese Yuuri, in ansia mentre il piacere dell'orgasmo lasciava il posto alla consapevolezza di ciò che avevano fatto.  
Viktor ridacchiò.  
"Ah beh" rispose "credo che lo scopriremo domani."

***

"... Non sono più arrabbiato con Yakov." disse Yuri, le braccia incrociate sul petto, lo sguardo basso e la bocca imbronciata.  
"Ma davvero?" chiese Viktor, sorridendo, mentre gli posava in grembo la colazione che Yuuri aveva preparato per lui con tanto amore "Significa che tornerai ad allenarti?"  
"... No, oggi no."  
"Oh? Perché?"  
Yuri alzò lo sguardo - di nuovo arrabbiato - verso l'espressione da pesce lesso di Viktor.  
"SECONDO TE?" chiese, esasperato, e Yuuri entrò nella stanza solo per trascinare via un ridacchiante Viktor, prima che una forchetta lo centrasse in pieno viso (si sentì comunque lo _stonk_ del rumore del metallo sul legno della porta).  
"Sai, Yuuri?" chiese quindi Viktor, rialzandosi, mentre da dietro la porta chiusa continuavano a sentire delle imprecazioni russe soffocate "Credo che starà bene."  
"Lo credo anch'io" rispose Yuuri, sorridendo, e precedette Viktor in cucina, dove due colazioni abbondanti erano già servite in tavola e aspettavano solo loro.


End file.
